


i don't want easy

by trouvailleamor



Series: Community: The Adventures of a Season 7 [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dinner Party, F/M, Fluff, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvailleamor/pseuds/trouvailleamor
Summary: Britta comes across a problem when Troy and Abed move in with her.





	i don't want easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little filler story, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> None of these characters belong to me.

Troy and Abed were in trouble.

Their new apartment building was condemned for asbestos only a couple of weeks after they had moved in. It was Abed’s idea for them to move in together again. As it turns out, Abed wasn’t just in town for his dad’s birthday, he was back for good. He decided he didn’t like being at the bottom of the heap in the film world. His dad’s birthday was his excuse to get out of there.

But now, they need a place to live. 

Of course, Britta was still an occupant of their apartment. She also offered to let them both stay as long as they want. The problem was that because Britta had made the apartment her home, she had adopted numerous amounts of cat. Probably about six.

Abed found out the second he walked back into his old home that he is in fact very allergic to cats. He was sneezing so hard that Troy had to help him stand upright. 

“Hey guys!” Britta said, either completely unaware of what was happening or just pretending like Abed wasn’t almost throwing his back out from sneezing.

“Britta, where did all these cats come from?” Troy asked, giving Abed a large smack on the back. 

“I adopted them from the animal shelter! They needed homes and I gave them one,” She said, beaming with pride.

Abed let out another huge sneeze, the biggest one yet, and his knees give out. 

“Your cats are killing Abed!” Troy exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

Britta was in trouble.

~~~

The gang decided to get together again for one of their famous dinner parties. Well, everyone except for Annie. Everyone was missing her, but no one more than Jeff. 

Shirley brought most of the food, Troy made some of his comfort food that no one else but him will eat, Abed made a batch of hot chocolate mix in milk, and Pierce and Jeff predictably didn’t bring anything. 

It was nice to get the whole gang back together again. Even though Jeff was missing Annie, he had been talking to her every day since that time a few weeks ago when they kept missing each other. 

They all sit around the round table, digging into their meal. After a few minutes, Troy clears his throat and Abed bangs his knife against his glass.

“We have an announcement to make,” Tory says, standing up.

“Yeah, we got that,” Jeff says, before taking a sip from Abed’s drink and wincing. 

“Troy and I are living together. Again,” Abed says, joining Troy in standing up.

“We know, we helped you move in,” Jeff raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, but now we are starting a business together,” Troy says, nodding his head.

The group falls silent as they look between the two of them.

“You’re… doing what?” Shirley asks, furrowing her brow. 

“Yeah, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” Britta adds.

“It’s a brilliant idea! I have Pierce’s inheritance and Abed has his genius. We are going to open a film studio, right here in Greendale!” Troy exclaims and does jazz hands for emphasis. 

While the rest of the group is silent, Pierce wrinkles his nose. “What if I want that money back?”

“Hey, no givsies backsies! I think it’s the least you can do for traumatizing all of us,” Troy says, Abed nodding in agreement.

“Can we get back to the film studio thing? Because I didn’t know Greendale even had a market for that kind of thing,” Jeff says.

“They don’t. We are going to start it,” Abed affirms, then sits down again. 

Britta, Shirley, and Jeff open their mouths, but all close them before they say anything. Pierce is still gritting his teeth over his inheritance. 

Troy then sits down again and they go back to eating. 

“So where are all the cats?” Shirley asks. Shirley has never liked them and she is subtly hoping that they are gone. 

Britta frowns and bites her bottom lip. “I’m slowly finding new homes for them. Abed’s allergic so I can’t keep them here.” 

The room fell silent again. Everyone knows how much those cats mean to her. Britta takes advantage of their sympathy almost immediately. 

“If any of you are willing to take them in, that would mean so much to me. I would still be able to see them sometimes,” She practically begs.

“Oh, Britta,” Shirley starts, “I can’t have a cat in the house. Andre hates them and I’m trying to make us work again.”

“I am also allergic,” Abed states and Troy nods, as if the rest of them didn’t already know. 

“I can take one,” Pierce says. Britta scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

“That’s okay, Pierce.”

Everyone’s eyes turn to Jeff. He didn’t even think he was a real part of this discussion. 

“Uh…” He doesn’t quite know what to say. He definitely doesn’t want a cat. But…

~~~

Later that night, Jeff dials Annie’s Skype. This time, he calls on video chat so he can see her face. She picks up after a couple of rings. She is sitting in her bed and is wearing her pajamas. She looks exhausted, so he knows he won’t have her on the phone for too long.

“Hey, how was work?” Jeff asks.

“It was good. Long. But I’m doing actual forensic work now which is amazing. How was dinner with everyone?” Her voice sounds kind of sad, like she’s homesick. 

“It was good. Troy and Abed decided to start their own Hollywood in Greendale, so we’ll see how that goes,” He says. She laughs, but knows well enough not to ask any questions. 

“Also, it turns out Abed is allergic to cats,” He says. 

“Oh no! Did Britta have to get rid of hers?” She asks. She also knows how important those cats are to Britta.

“Yeah, she’s giving them away to other homes. She still refuses to bring them to animal shelters. The cruelty, you know?” He’s only half-mocking with that. After listening to Britta rant about the horrible things that happen in those places, he feels slightly nauseous just thinking about them.

“So who did she guilt into adopting them?” Annie asks, laughing and tucking her hair behind her ear. Jeff loves when she does that. 

“Well, I’ll answer that question with a question. Do you happen to be allergic to cats? Or hate them in any capacity?” 

Annie raises her eyebrows and turns her head to the side. “No…”

Jeff reaches out of the view of the screen and pulls in a tiny, brown tabby cat. Annie’s hands fly to her mouth and she squeals. “Oh my God! He’s so cute!”

Jeff smiles and watches her beam at the little cat. It meows and Jeff’s heart is full. If only Annie were actually here.

“What’s his name?” Annie asks, with a big smile plastering her face.

“Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! What do you guys want Jeff and Annie to go through next?


End file.
